A New World
by NessaRose89
Summary: Becker knew he shouldn't go through anomalies. And now everything has changed. Connor/Becker Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Primeval.

A/N: This is an AU at the end of the third series. :) And yes, it is Connor/Becker.

It went against everything inside Becker to go follow Connor, Abby, and Danny through the anomaly. They were looking for Abby's brother- he knew that- but rules were there for a reason. And this rule he completely agreed with.

You didn't go through the anomalies. End of discussion.

But if he didn't go, three of the main team would be going in without any type of defense. It was his job to protect them- even if it meant following them through that damn thing.

He knew what he had to do the moment he heard the future Predators coming toward them. The only possible way Connor, Abby, and Danny would be able to have a chance to return would be if he made sure the Predators were far, far away from them

So that's what he did. He ran off, making sure to attract the Predators attention to him, leading them far away from the rest of the group. He fully expected not to reunite with them again. He expected not to even make it back to the anomaly.

He was wrong on both accounts.

He had hidden in an old car, positioning himself so that he would be able to shoot out of the sunroof if needed. And they had found him. They were all as shocked as he was- obviously, they expected never to see him again. They got to the anomaly, Danny, Abby, and Abby's brother going through first- Becker really should live the kids name if he was going to know about all of this.

Connor stopped, looking to the side with a frown on his face. "Connor!" Becker snapped, staring at the younger man with annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"There's someone over there." Connor said, taking a step away from the anomaly.

Becker turned to face him instantly, following his gaze. "I don't see anything, Connor. Go through the anomaly."

"But- there really was someone-"

"Connor, we really can't do anything about it now. Please, just go." Becker replied, scanning the area once again.

Connor let out a sigh, glancing toward the area he had seen the person once more, than walked through the anomaly. Becker let out a relieved sigh, quickly following behind Connor-

Only to slam into the younger man who was standing there in shock. "Connor? What is-" Becker cut off as he looked up, seeing what Connor was staring at. Abby and Danny were talking and laughing, Abby's brother nowhere in sight. Both of them were clean, no blood, dirt, or anything wrong with their appearance.

But it was the people beside them that had Becker's mouth hanging open. Abby's arm was wrapped around the trim waist of a man Becker had only seen in pictures- Stephen Hart.

And Professor Cutter was smiling at Danny, his hand entwined with Jenny's.

"Finally!" Abby said, catching sight of them and smiling brightly. "What happened to you two? It was just a quick look." She frowned suddenly, taking in their appearance. "What happened?"

Connor was still staring with his mouth hanging open, so Becker decided he should answer. "We were attacked. By giant insects?" He asked questioningly, a frown on his face as he looked at Abby for any hint of remembrance.

Professor stepped forward, a frown on his face. "Insects? But-"

"Professor Cutter?" Connor asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. "But you- you're dead."

The Professor's eyebrows rose, "Sorry?"

"He's right." Becker informed them, moving in front of Connor slowly. "When we left, you were dead. And so was Hart. And Jenny no longer worked for the ARC-"

"Jenny?" Stephen Hart cut in, coming forward with a frown on his handsome face.

"Jenny." Becker said, motioning to the woman standing in front of them.

Jenny's eyebrows rose. "My name is Claudia."

Becker sucked in a quick breath, remembering the reports he had read. Claudia- who no one had remembered but Cutter said used to exist.

"Bugger." Connor muttered. "I think we need to explain."

"I agree with that." Professor Cutter said, sharing a quick look with the rest of the team. "Lets go back to Headquarters and we'll talk about it."

"Headquarters?" Connor questioned with a frown. "Do you not have the ARC?"

"The ARC?" Abby questioned.

"Anomaly Research Center." Becker explained with a frown. "ARC for short."

Stephen and Cutter both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Right, we should go."

They started to head out of the Parking Garage, leaving the Special Forces men to watch the anomaly, when Connor stopped. "Aren't we going to lock the anomaly?" He asked.

Everyone froze. "Lock the anomaly?" Jen- Claudia asked in interest.

Connor blinked in surprise. "Have I not built that yet, here?"

"Wait, you found a way to lock the anomalies?" Professor Cutter asked quickly, eyes narrowed in calculation.

Connor nodded, looking at Becker in confusion. "Yeah, so nothing goes in and nothing comes out."

"We need one of those." Abby commented, shooting Connor a small smile.

"I'm going to call Lester, explain what has happened." Claudia said, giving Professor Cutter a quick kiss. "See you back at Headquarters." She sent Connor and Becker one last short smile before pulling out a mobile and heading to a car Becker assumed must be hers.

He watched as Cutter, Stephen, and Abby walked to Cutters truck. "Uh, do we go with you?" Connor called, motioning to himself and Becker.

The three of them exchanged a glance, frowning. "You guys came in your car, but I guess you won't know where you're going." Abby finally said.

"They can follow us." Stephen told her, nodding toward them.

But Becker's mind was fixed on something else. "Did you just say _our_ car? Like its both of ours?"

Connor turned to him with wide eyes, then to the other three- who were once again exchanging shocked and confused looks. "Um, the two of you have been together for the last year. You live together."

Becker's mouth dropped open, and he heard Connor choke beside him. "Wh- what?" Connor finally said, his voice higher than normal.

Professor Cutter rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation. Just get in, we can get your car later."

Becker turned to Connor, motioning for him to climb in first beside Abby in the back. Connor steadily ignored Becker's eyes, a blush staining his cheeks. Becker felt a small smirk tugging his lips at the other man's obvious embarrassment.

They arrived to a building Becker had never seen only a few minutes later. "This is where we came when we started." Connor muttered to him, frowning at the building. "Before the ARC."

Becker nodded, sliding out of the truck and motioning for Connor to stay beside him. Claudia was standing at the entrance, waiting for them, with Lester at her side. "We thought we could go into the conference room." Claudia told them, her gaze jumping from Connor to Becker and back again.

"Yes, I would like to know about this…anomaly locking devise." Lester said, motioning for them to follow him.

They all sat in a bright room a moment later, everyone staring at Connor and Becker anxiously. "We're ready whenever you are." Lester said, the familiar edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh, right." Connor said, frowning slightly. "I guess I just don't know where to start with everything."

"Start from the very beginning." Professor Cutter said, "That way we can compare and see what exactly has changed."

Connor let out a deep sigh. "Right, well, it all started in the Forest of Dean…" Connor went on to explain everything, to the very first anomaly, all the way up until the day Professor Cutter went into the future with Captain Ryan and Helen. "That's when things get a bit odd. See, none of us knew a Claudia." Connor said, nodding to the woman. "But when Cutter came back through, he was insistent that somehow they had changed something and made her…not the same person. At first we thought she didn't exist, but-"

Becker cleared his throat. "That comes later. As far as they knew, Cutter had just returned from this anomaly, announcing that there used to be a woman that worked with them and now didn't exist."

Connor blushed, nodding. "Right. Anyway, after they returned, Helen also announced that she and Stephen had been sleeping together before she disappeared."

Professor Cutters eyebrows shot up. "But surely I knew that? Stephen told me that way before Helen came back."

Connor slowly shook his head. "Well, that's one thing that changed, then. Stephen never told and Helen just announced it- in front of everyone. Tore their friendship to bits. Cutter didn't trust him anymore."

Stephen glanced at Connor with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Connor swallowed hard. "As far as I know, somehow Helen returned without us knowing and you- or Stephen- started sleeping with her again. She filled his head with so many things- things that weren't true. He started fighting against Cutter in everything- until it got to the point that he was asked to leave the ARC."

Stephen sat back in his chair with wide eyes and Connor continued quickly. "But that isn't all." He explained about Jenny, how Cutter always called her Claudia. How she looked exactly like Claudia. He explained Leek- about being locked up, about Helen. And then about Stephen's death. "Cutter said that he punched him, knocked him out of the way, than entered the room. They couldn't get the doors back open." Connor said, blinking back tears. Abby was crying openly, clutching Stephens arm, while everyone else in the room looked pale.

"It was shortly after that that Becker was brought in." Connor said, motioning to the silent man beside him.

"Wait- so you honestly have never met me before now?" Stephen demanded, his eyes staring at Becker with intensity.

Becker slowly shook his head. "All I know is what I've read in reports."

Stephen winced, sitting back with a scowl, and Connor decided to keep talking quickly. He explained Sarah- who they hadn't met- and they explained Danny. Danny worked on the team here, he was like Abby or Connor. Connor explained that he had become their leader. Than he explained about Professor Cutter. About Helen. There was a gasp as Connor described going after the Professor, of finding him dying. Of Helen shooting her husband.

"Anyway, Jack had moved in with Abby and he found that anomaly. So, Danny, Abby, Becker, and I went through to get him back." Connor said, his throat growing dry as he spoke. "Danny found him in an old church- he had fallen through the floor and had a broken wrist. So Danny went down to get him while Abby, Becker, and I waited out front. Then the insects started coming for us…so Becker distracted them." He paused there, turning to Becker with a frown. "I thought you were dead."

Becker shrugged. "Keep talking."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we all got back together and Abby, Jack, and Danny went through the anomaly. I was going to go through when-"

He paused, a frown on his face. "I thought I saw someone. A person. But Becker didn't see them, and when I looked again they were gone. So we came back through the anomaly…and found all of you."

There was silence at the end of that statement. Everyone seemed to be trying to figure out where to start, how to take in the information they had been given. "Well, up until Claudia disappearing, everything seems almost the same." Professor Cutter started. "Except we didn't move to another building- there is no ARC- and I didn't stop teaching. I came back through the anomaly and Claudia was there."

He smiled at the woman, who blushed lightly. "And you said things got really bad after Helen announced about her and Stephen. I already knew that, so it didn't affect anything. And Leek- well, as far as I know he doesn't exist. He's certainly not on this project. Which means none of that ever happened. And Stephen certainly didn't die."

Stephen waved slightly, as if to prove he wasn't dead, and even Becker had to crack a smile. "I guess Stephen and I never…in your timeline." Abby said, frowning. "We've been together for almost three years."

Becker looked at Connor sharply, knowing how he felt about the woman, but Connor just smiled at them happily. "Great."

Professor Cutter rolled his eyes. "How we met Danny is the same. Except it was Claudia and not Jenny. And you know I didn't die. No one has seen Helen in over a year now. I have no idea what she's up too."

"You said Becker and I…" Connor muttered, blushing brightly. "Uh, how did that happen?"

Becker stared at the younger man in shock as Cutter, Stephen, and Danny chuckled. Abby and Claudia were giggling into their hands, and Becker swore he saw Lester fighting back a smile. "You two went for drinks one night after work." Abby said with a smile. "Been dating ever since. Moved in together a couple of months ago."

"Right." Connor said, avoiding their eyes, "And, uh, where is that, exactly?"

More chuckles. "I'll show you later." Abby promised, a sparkle in her eye.

"We need to know who that person was you saw." Claudia said firmly, her face becoming serious. "Because whoever it was…they changed all of this. That is the only thing that was different between you two and the other three. Something had to happen during those few minutes."

Becker frowned, staring at the faces in front of him. It was a new world- one he didn't know.

He knew he shouldn't have gone through that anomaly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moved in together? Us?" Connor muttered later that afternoon, his face incredulous. "I mean, I've never even considered that-" Becker rose an eyebrow, his eyes narrowed, and Connor backtracked slightly. "I mean, I just hadn't thought it was a possibility." He said quickly, blushing brightly and turning his eyes away from Becker.

Becker rose another eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Connor's face turned even brighter, reminding Becker strongly of a tomato. "Well…you aren't…I mean, maybe you are…but you never said…"

Becker held up a hand, slowly closing his eyes. "Connor, are you trying to ask me if I'm gay?"

Wow, Becker wasn't aware someone could turn that shade of purple. "Uh- well, I just didn't-"

"Because I'm not. Bi is closer." Becker continued, staring at Connors cheek warily. If they got any darker, he might have to call a medic.

Connor turned his head around in shock, his eyes wide and moth hanging open. "So you're-"

"Connor, they just told you that in this timeline, we have been together for months. And live together. I think the secret's out." Becker replied, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Connor let out a chuckle. "Right. I guess that was a little obvious."

Becker let out a small smile. "And they call you a genius."

"I _am_ a genius." Connor informed him, the redness finally fading from his cheeks. His smile faded slightly, and he looked toward the door, as if afraid someone would walk in. "Do you think this is the timeline before Cutter changed it? Like if they hadn't changed it the first time, this is what would have happened."

Becker hesitated, frowning at the thought. "I- Connor, you know I wasn't part of the team when all of that happened- but I think you're right. From all the reports I read, the ARC didn't exist for Cutter before he came back through that anomaly. And here it still doesn't. And then there's the whole Claudia, Jenny thing…"

"So weird." Connor agreed, shaking his head frantically. "I mean, Professor Cutter always told me that Jenny _was _Claudia- I guess I just never really understood that until now."

Becker nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair and frowning. "I need to go see my men."

"If it's even the same men." Connor muttered.

Becker shot him a glare, not liking the thought at all. That was just what he needed- to have to explain to a group of soldiers that he didn't know who they were because he wasn't the same person he had apparently been earlier that day.

"Sorry." Connor muttered, seeing his look on Becker's face. "Maybe we should ask Abby to take us…home." And there goes the blush.

Becker tried not to wince. Unlike Connor, he couldn't say he had never thought about the two of them that way. He had…often. Apparently he had hid it well.

"And to get the car we abandoned." Becker muttered, standing slowly.

Connor shot him a grin, moving toward the door and throwing it open with a loud _bang_. "Come on, then. Let's see if I remember my way around here."

Becker frowned but followed the younger man willingly. Connor led them into an office a moment later- apparently, Lester's office. The man looked up from his desk as they walked in, a frown on his face. "Well, at least that hasn't changed. Knocking would be appreciated."

"Sorry, sir." Becker said quickly, ignoring the grin Connor shot at him.

Lester looked taken aback for a moment, then shook his head. "Yes, well, what did you want?"

"Uh, we were wondering if Abby could take us…home." Connor stuttered.

Becker groaned inwardly as Lester's lips twitched in amusement. "I believe she is currently with Cutter and Hart."

Becker frowned as Connor continued to stare at Lester expectantly. "And?" Connor finally blurted after it became obvious that the man wasn't going to say anymore. "Where are they?"

"Why don't you go find them?" Lester replied stoically, turning back to whatever he had been working on before they walked in.

"But-"

"You can go." Lester said, still not looking at them.

Connor huffed and turned to walk out of the office, Becker following with a small smirk. At last that was one thing that hadn't changed.

"So, where do you think they-"

"Connor! Becker!" A familiar voice said brightly, making them both turn to Abby in relief. Stephen and Cutter were behind her, both of them looking amused. "We went to look for you- we put something together!" She said, handing Connor a small notebook.

Connor frowned slightly, flipping open the first page, and then grinning brightly. "This is great!" He said, flipping through the pages.

Becker moved up behind Connor, reading over his shoulder.

It was an organized list of…everything. Their address, phone numbers, the other team members addresses. Then there were other things- Becker saw an entire page with a list of his men. A list of general facts. Connor's class schedule-

Wait.

Connor turned horrified eyes up to the people in front of him. "Sorry? Class?"

They all exchanged a confused glance while Becker fought back the smile wanting to take over his face. "Yeah- you decided to stay on to study-"

"No. No! I haven't been in school for…years. Since before Captain Ryan was killed. I can't be in school!"

That did it. Becker let out a bark of laughter, a smile spreading across his face. Connor turned to him with wide eyes, a smile breaking out over his face a minute later. "I am not going back to school."

"Fine." Becker said, a smile still on his face. He glanced over Connor's shoulder, his lips twitching again at the glares on the three people standing there. "But it isn't me you need to convince- I never knew you when you were in school. They did." He said, motioning behind Connor.

Connor turned with apprehension, only to take a quick step back at the looks Stephen and Cutter were directing at him. "No."

"Cutter, I have so much to do here…do you guys even have the ADD? And I know you don't have the locking devise. And what about-"

"And what is an…ADD?" Lester asked, coming up behind them with Claudia in tow.

"Anomaly Detection Devise." Connor said proudly.

"It's a giant supercomputer that tells us the instantly an anomaly opens- and gives coordinates." Becker said before Connor could go all techie on them. "When an anomaly opens, it sent an alarm through the ARC and we could get a team quickly."

Claudia turned to Cutter with a glare. "And why wasn't that thought of before?"

Cutter shrugged, eyes wide. "It just…hadn't come up. Something must have happened in their timeline for Connor to come up with it."

"Because school wasn't clouding up my mind." Connor muttered, only receiving a glare in response.

"Connor, no." Stephen said, rolling his eyes and motioning toward the door. "I suppose you two want to go back to your flat and read through all of that?"

Connor nodded instantly, avoiding Cutters eyes, and smiled. "Yeah, it's brilliant! Thanks!"

Becker snagged the notebook from Connor's hands as they walked back to parking. He flipped back to the list of Special Forces men while Connor chatted away with Stephen and Abby. Cutter was staying at the- at Headquarters.

He read over the list of names quickly, sighing in relief at the mostly familiar names. There were only two he didn't recognize- and three that were missing. But they were mostly the same.

He flipped to the next page, reading with interest. It was a list, written by Abby, of what she knew about their relationship. They went out together for the first time in March of last year. Told the rest of the team they were together in June. Moved in with each other February of this year. Three months ago.

Abby said their official anniversary was on March 19th. They had officially been in a relationship for a year.

Apparently, Sid and Nancy also lived with them. Becker fought back a groan at the thought. He had hoped that in this timeline the two of them didn't exist.

"Find anything interesting?" Stephen asked, having fallen into step beside him.

Becker blinked, turning his eyes to the other man. "Just reading." Becker said, snapping the notebook shut.

Stephen paused, nodding his head. "It cant be easy, everything just changing like that."

Becker didn't reply for a moment, silently marveling that he was speaking to a dead man. "It's…different. Connor at least has the memory of doing all of this before. Of you and Cutter, of this place. I don't."

Stephen nodded slowly, looking sympathetic. "You might not believe this, but you and I are pretty good friends. Abby and Connor like to have a weekly night to hang out together without us, so we usually end up at a bar or at Cutters." Stephen said with a smile. "If you have questions, things that aren't in the book or you cant ask Connor, I could probably help."

Becker felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. That didn't seem like the man he had read reports about- though, he could honestly say he didn't think he was how he came off in reports. "I might take you up on that."

Stephen smiled, clapping him on the back. "Sounds good. Especially since I think Abby is talking to Connor about having one of their 'friends nights' tomorrow."

Becker sighed, closing his eyes tightly. "Great. And I suppose Connor is agreeing?"

"He was the last time I listened." Stephen said with a smirk. "So, tell me more about this ARC."

Becker internally sighed, before answering. He had a feeling this was going to be happening a lot for the foreseeable future. Lucky him.


	3. Chapter 3

Becker had to admit, the flat wasn't horrible. It was big and open, with two bedrooms, as well as two baths. The "Master"- which was really the same size as the other- had a bathroom connected to it. The other bedroom was clearly Connor's domain. It was full of things Becker only gazed at in confusion, while Connor gasped, running from one thing to another with wide eyes.

Becker found himself standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face as he watched the younger man. Of course, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he forced the smile away and moved into the main room.

Abby and Stephen had left after giving them a short tour. They both had kept giving Becker and Connor hopeful looks when they pointed out something they should remember...only to frown when neither of the men showed any recognition.

While Connor continued to explore the other bedroom, Becker found himself drawn to the photo's around the flat. The one beside the sofa was a picture of the team- Becker, Connor, Stephen, Abby, Cutter, Claudia, and Danny. Becker's arm was wrapped around Connor's waist, Connor leaning b ack against Becker with a smile. Becker was surprised to see that he was also smiling- though not at the camera. No, Becker was staring at Connor.

He carefully set the picture back down before going to see more. In the bedroom, he found a picture of just Connor and himself, standing on the beach in front of the ocean. Both of them were in swimshorts and a t-shirt, their arms around each other and laughing.

Becker almost let out a gasp when he felt a pang in his chest. His hand came up instantly, pressing against the area inquisitively. What the hell was that?

Becker frowned, glancing over at the other night stand. A comic book, pens, and a picture of Becker and Connor wearing some sort of odd outfit...wait, was that a lightsaber?!

Becker moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing the picture frame to look closer. God, it was. In the picture, both Connor and Becker had a lightsaber clipped onto their belts.

How in the hell did Connor get him to do that?

Instantly, Becker's mind flooded, giving him plenty of images of what Connor could have done.

Stop it. He told himself firmly. This is not the time to be thinking like that.

"Becker?" Connor called out, sounding confused.

"In here!" Becker replied, taking his eyes off of the picture and turning to the young man that appeared in the doorway.

"When did you leave? I was still talking to you." Connor said with a chuckle and a blush.

Becker couldn't help but smile at him. "I got interested in the pictures." He replied apologetically, gesturing to the one on what had to be his night stand.

Connor walked toward him eagerly, studying the picture. A soft smile broke out over his face. "We look happy." He finally said, his voice soft.

Becker found himself smiling once again. "Yeah. But don't get interested in that one." He said, motioning to the other picture with a smirk. "Because it's never happening again."

Connor's eyebrows rose at his words. He turned- then lunged over the bed to grab the frame and stare at it with his mouth hanging open. "Becker! That's just...please?"

Becker rolled his eyes as he shook his head, a smile still lurking on his lips. "Never again."

"But I don't remember it the first time!" Connor whined, a pout on his face.

Becker felt that pang in his chest once again, though this time he ignored it. "Then it's a good thing you apparently took pictures." He teased the younger man.

Becker chuckled as Connor continued to pout. He turned, going to the closet and pushing open the doors. He wanted to see what else he could find.

Clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. "Awesome!" Connor said loudly, running beside him and pulling out a pair of purple jeans.

Becker winced, looking at the other half of the closet. Okay, black jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, blue jeans, dress pants... All shoved into the very far side of the closet. Obviously, Connor's clothes took up most of the room.

"So," Connor started nervously, twisting his fingers around his sleeves, "what are we going to do about...you know..." He muttered, once again avoiding Becker's eyes.

Becker frowned, having no idea what the other man meant. Connor glanced up at him and sighed before motioning toward the bed.

"Oh." Becker said, amused. "I think we can handle sharing a bed, Connor. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the sofa."

"No!" Connor practically shouted, only to turn bright red as Becker blinked in surprise. "I mean...its fine. And if anyone sleeps on the sofa, it should be me. I mean, you're so...and I can fit easier."

"I'm so what?" Becker asked, unsure whether he should be amused or offended.

"Big." Connor blurted out, then closing his eyes tightly.

Becker stared at the man in front of him, a smirk fighting its way onto his lips. "I'm going to take that as a compliment and not take it to mean that you think I'm fat."

Connor's eyes flew open in horror. "No! I just...you're Action Man. You aren't fat! You're fit! Really, really fit!"

That did it. Becker lost the battle, letting laughing burst out of him. He gasped for breath, aware that Connor was staring at him with wide eyes and a small smile. "Thank you, Connor. Good to know you think I'm attractive." Becker finally gasped.

Connor blushed again, making Becker laugh even harder. "I didn't say that!" Connor protested.

"So you don't think I am?" Becker questioned with a smirk, wiping tears from his eyes.

"No! I mean...you are,,, but that wasn't what I-"

He broke off as Becker started to laugh yet again. "Connor, according to that notebook we've been dating a year. We live together. I think we would have a problem if you didn't think I was attractive."

Connor winced, blushing brightly, and slowly nodding his head. "I guess- hey! That means you think that I-"

"I never said I didn't." Becker told him gently, no longer laughing. He smiled at the younger man, taking in his amazed look. Blushing that much could not be healthy. "What do you say to ordering pizza?"

"Okay." Connor agreed, gazing a Becker in almost shock. "And we can watch a movie."

Becker winced, knowing Connor's idea of a good movie, "No Star Wars. Or Star Trek. Or-"

"You can choose." Connor told him with a wide grin, losing the dazed expression he had had only a moment ago and moving out of the bedroom and picking up his mobile. "I'll order."

Becker smiled, slowly moving over to the tower of DVD's they somehow had. He had never had this many before- of course, he wasn't really surprised that Connor had a lot.

"Uh, Becker?" Connor questioned a moment later. Becker turned, eyebrows raised. "Do you remember our address?"

Becker slowly shook his head, quickly going in search of the notebook the others had given them. He found it under Connor's jacket on the couch. Connor smiled in thanks as he quickly relaid the address before hanging up. "We should really go through that." Connor muttered, sinking onto the couch and flipping the notebook open.

Becker had to agree with him, though he found himself looking back toward the DVD's longingly. He wasn't one to watch a lot of telly, but he had been looking forward to relaxing with Connor. "Alright, lets get started."


End file.
